The Truth Behind Newts Childhood
by Emma8337
Summary: Newts first year at hogwarts is supposed to go without a problem right? WRONG! After he meets some twins everything starts to go down hill.


Decades before the battle at Hogwarts, the year is 1908, a young boy was on the train to Hogwarts. Only 11 years old. Brown hair, brown eyes. Worried about what house he will get in. Just when his thoughts reached an ultimate peak of paranoia, two strangers interrupted is thought train.

"Oh! Hi!" A mop of black wavy hair poked in, "mind if we drop in?" Right after he said that he walked in completely ignorant to the answer, and then a girl with straight short platinum blonde hair, perfect matching two lukewarm brown irises followed, "Cos everywhere else was jam-packed with-"

"-peeps that we do not-"

"-want to hang out with at the moment." The sentence was ended by a blue puff and a red puff bouncing onto the seat.

"Licorice! Stop that right now." The blonde scolded the red puff.

"Oh, my. We're really very sorry, aren't we, Mi?" The ravenette glared across the top of his dark colored scarf, the hue uninterpretable.

"Shut it, Mike," she growled, "Jellybean did it to!"

"I'm t-terribly sorry…" the boy stuttered, "but who are you?"

"Oh!" The girl slapped her forehead while the boy giggled a bit, "I'm Mia, and this is Michael."

"The general idea is that we're enemies, cos we fight a lot. But in reality, I'm only like that because-"

"-we're twins!" Mia finished, glaring fiercely at the ravenette, who seemed lost for words.

"But that's not what I was going to say!" Michael protested, confused.

"But that's what we tell people cos we're just really-"

"-close. Sorry, Mi! I forgot!" Michael giggled, hugging the small bag to his chest.

"Ohhh." He said, still confused.

The two strangers quickly settled in, with a pillow, blanket, and several board games flying out of their bag. Mia reached into her knapsack to retrieve something, when her face drew a frustrated expression upon itself.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope! Not kidding you! He's out-n-about and he's got your necklace."

"I thought you locked his cage!"

"Uh… maybe I, uh, f-forgot?" Michael laughed nervously, playing with the end of his scarf. Mia gently, but still roughly, pulled a thin, long chain from her bag weighted down by some object. Lifting it further, a small, mole-like creature was hanging by the Slytherin pendant on said chain.

"Is… is that a Niffler?" The boy murmured, intrigued.

"Yerp, yerp. His name is -stop that-. Kidding his name's -quit it. Let go.- Niff!" She finally managed, now swinging the pendant back and forth, Niff swinging along with the ride and smiling evilly.

Michael chuckled and tossed something to the boy. Examining it, the first year found that it was a shiny yellow coin, the yellow game piece for the game now carefully set out on the floor.

Niff saw this, his little head whipping around to watch it soar through the air.

"One… two… three!" As Michael cried 'three,' Niff leapt from the charm in the general direction of the coin, then landing in his lap, grabbing the game piece and scuttling out the door. "And away he goes!" Cackled Michael.

"NIFF YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME-" Mia shrieked, waving her fist around the doorframe.

"Mia, chill pill." Michael smirked, having shed the bag to cuddle Jellybean, now curled on the seat.

"Says you!" Mia huffed, plopping down with an exasperated sigh. "Shoot! I have to go get him! He could steal something, or-" her sentence was cut off by Michael breaking into a giggle fit.

"Mia. Chill pill." Michael repeated, smirking mischievously, "and choose your color." Mia chose the green color, still raving about the Niffler incident, "So newbie's… oh. My. Wand. We never got his name! What's-"

"-your name?" Mia joined.

"Newt. Newt Scamander."

Newt was a natural at the game, Monopoly. Their game was demolished when the door slammed open and a girl stomped in.

"Uh, is this your rat thing?" A harsh voice snapped. It wasn't mean, but it wasn't exactly soft either. A girl with peach toned skin, black hair that shone under the lighting, dressed in expensive Hogwarts robes with a Gryffindors tie around her neck was lifting Niff up by his ankle.

Michael started to laugh while Mia flushed and reached for Niff with a 'Yeah, that'd be ours.' But before she could grab the thief the other girl shook him roughly.

"He was trying to steal my hairband!" She growled.

A flash of black covered the entire car, blinding everyone


End file.
